ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When There's a Will There's a Way
When There's a Will There's a Way is the first episode of Ben 10: Bio Squad. Synopsis When Azmuth sends Ben to find the Shadow Sword on Octaviar, he runs into some trouble, and a new hero. Can Ben team up with this new hero to find the Shadow Sword and escape the planet alive? Major Events *Ben meets Evan *Ben finds the Shadow Sword *At the end of the episode, the heroes discover that an invasion of Earth by unknown enemies has begun. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie hanging out by Mr. Smoothie's. They are all drinking smoothies when all of the sudden, Ben notices a rocket flying overhead. Ben: What could that be? Kevin: You thinking what I'm thinking? Gwen: Seriously? Julie: Why do you always have to be like this? Ben: Can we stop asking question? Kevin: Can we just go already? Gwen: Yes, we can go. Ben: Finally some action. thinks for a while and then slaps the Biotrix and transforms. Jetray: JETRAY! flies over the the spaceship and then starts following it. Wait a minute, this is a Galvan ship! Kevin: Albedo? Jetray: Not Albedo. This is a friendly ship. The Plumbers would have shot it down if it was Albedo. He starts flying faster to catch up with it until he lands on top of this ship. Gwen stars running up to the ship with mana platforms and Kevin follows her.] Hmm, maybe... blasts a hole in the ship and jumps inside. ???: Ben Tennyson! and shows Azmuth. Why can't you ever leave me alone. Theme Song Jetray What do you mean? detransforms into Ben. Ben: I was just... Azmuth: Messing up my suprise for you. Ben: Suprise? Azmuth: Actually, I can make this work. Go get your friends. he can turn around to go get them, Gwen and Kevin land in the ship. Gwen: Azmuth? Kevin: What are you doing here? Azmuth: Well, I was going to suprise Ben by arriving but I guess this will have to do. Come on, we're going to Octaviar! Kevin: Why Octaviar? That's one of the hardest to navigate planets in the galaxy. Azmuth: It's also the location of the Shadow Sword, one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. I need it for tests. Also, I don't know who, but Paradox warned me that if I don't take it, someone else will. Someone evil... Gwen: Meaning? Azmuth: I told you I haven't figured it out. out the window and sees the panet Octaviar is very close. We're almost here. Now, Ben you should now that the Shadow Sword will burn through your hand if you try to grab it in human form without using the Biotrix's gauntlet mode. Your aliens should resist this safegaurd. Ben: Got it! Azmuth: And with that we are here. lands the spaceship in a clearing in the forest, the only clearing to be seen for miles. Ben: Octaviar is a jungle? Kevin: Dude, I said it was one of the hardest planets to navigate. Ben: Well that won't stop me. transforms. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Let's get this party started. runs off the ship and into the clearing, where he sees some wild Octavians walking around. When one of the Octavians notcies him, it picks up his club and charges at him. Agh. Wild... Azmuth: Octavian Swampfire: Yeah, whatever. throws a fire ball at the Octavian and it knocks it away with its club. It swings the club back around and hits Ben square in the face. Ben is knocked onto the ground, but he quickly gets up.] Ow, that really hurt. Kevin: Need some help Ben? runs his hand along the side of Azmuth's ship and absorbs the red material. He enlarges his hand and punches the Octavian in the face. It's knocked to the ground, but it gets back up and attack with the other Octavians this time. Gwen puts up a shield around the ship. Gwen: In a second I'll put the shield down so you can get through. Swampfire: Thanks Gwen, but I think I have a better solution. transforms. Armadrillo: ARMADRILLO! drills down into the ground and comes out on the other side of the shield. He punches to his left and hits one of the Octavians, but then two more jumps on his back. He spins around and picks another Octavian up and throws it at a tree. The two Octavians on his back now start hitting him, so Kevin runs up to him and jumps on Armadrillo's back, knocking the Octavians away. This is getting us pretty much nowhere. he said that, more Octavians came in from the jungle. Kevin: Great, just what we needed, more Octavians. all the Octavians jump onto the shield that Gwen still has up and knock it down. Azmuth: Ben, I have to leave know. I'll meet you on the other side of the mountains. as more Octavians are climbing on him: You're ditching us? sees that the ship is already gone. He transforms. pH: PH! slides out from underneath the pile of Octavians and creates and acid trail, burning a dozen of them. He gets up and fires an acid ball at them, knocking them away. Come one guys, we have to get a move on. stars sliding into the jungle. Gwen: Are you sure that's the right way? Kevin: Azmuth said to meet him on the other side of the mountains, so I think he's correct. Gwen: Well, excuse me! starts running on mana platforms about 5 feet off the ground. Kevin follows Ben and Gwen on the ground. The three stop when they get to the next clearing. I think we lost them. destransforms. Ben: Yeah, I say we stop and rest. takes out a tent and a water bottle and starts drinking out of it while Gwen sets up the tent. Kevin: Why'd you bring a tent? Ben: Standard Plumber Protocol. One tent in every backpack. Kevin: Well why'd you bring the back pack? Ben: I though we would need it! Now is the tent set up yet. I'm tired Gwen: It's all set. Yawns. I'm exhausted, too. She lies down in the tent, which is about half the size of a one story house, and falls asleep. Kevin lies down next to her and falls asleep, too. Ben walks around to check for any sign of trouble and notcies a bunch of Octavians looking at him from the bushes.] Ben: Uh, guys? A little help here. are in deep sleep and don't respond. Great, just great. transforms. Quantinium: QUANTINIUM makes a portal and punches through it, hitting several of the Octavians. Now, some of the Octavians climb back through the portal, climbing over Quantinium. Maybe this wasn't the best choice of alien. tries to shake them off of his arm. Come on. jumps up and spins around, sending them flying off his wrist. Now he opens a smaller portal not big enough for any Octavian to get through and punches some of the Octavians, knocking about 2/3 of them out. He transforms again. Humungosaur: HUMUNGOSAUR! puts his hands together in one big fist and starts swinging around, knocking all but one of the Octavians out. Piece of cake. is about to punch the last Octavian when the Octavian is pulled by a web into a tree. The Octavian is sent through the top of the tree across the forest. Who was that? ???: You mean Azmuth didn't tell you, that I am your father! Humungosaur: Dad? ???: Hahahaha that was a good one. But seriously, I'm not your father. I'm your worst nightmare. unknown voice comes out of the tree and reveals him self to be an Arachnochimp. Humungosaur: A Spidermonkey? notices the Omnitrix symbol on the Arachnochiump's chest. Albedo? ???: Oh I'm no Albedo. spits a web at Ben, who dodges. while charging at the Arachnochimp: Then who are you? punches the Arachnochimp in the air. And where you get that Omnitrix? Arachnochimp evolves himself into an Evolved Arachnochimp. ???: ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY! From now on, you can call me Evan. {He spits a giant web at Ben, and then charges at him. Ben avoids the web, but then it tackled by Evan, who throws him up into the air. They both transform.] (Evan): RATH! Humungosaur (Ben): ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR! Rath: Agh! jumps to the side, causing Ben to smash into the ground. Evan jumps up into the sky POLARIS PILEDRIVER! [He lands on Ben, causing him to detransform. Evan also detransforms. The loud noise wakes Gwen and Kevin. Gwen: What was that? notices Evan. Who is that? Ben: Long story. Evan: Now If you'll excuse me I have to be going now. Kevin: Where? Evan: To get the Shadow Sword, of course! Commercial Ben: You're trying to get the Shadow Sword? That's why I'm here? Evan: Azmuth send you? He probably sent you when I didn't come back for 4 days. Kevin: You've been here for 4 days? Evan: Didn't I just say that? Kevin: I wouldn't trust him if I were you, Ben. Ben: Well, he did help me, so I guess he can stay for now. Gwen: I think we should get a move on before the sun gets up, the weather predictions for the planet midday suggest that it is going to be 150 degrees. Ben: Fahrenheit? Gwen: No, Celcius! Ben: Gwen's right, we have to get out of here. transforms. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Come on guys. Evan: Actually not a bad choice, but I think a new guy is best for this job. And I mean new for you, I've used this one before. transforms Wreckingball: WRECKINGBALL Cannonbolt: That's just a rip off of Cannonbolt. Wreckingball: But better! fires the chain at a tree and uses it to launch himself across the planet. Cannonbolt: Lucky shot! begins to roll towards to mountains. Gwen: This could get interesting Kevin: Got any popcorn? looks at him and then they start walking towards Ben and Evan. When they get to the base of the mountain a few moments later, they see the sun just coming up onto the Horizon. Cannonbolt: We're running out of time. Where's Evan? Wreckingball: In here! looks in a cave and see Wreckingball, who detransforms into Evan. Ben destransforms as well. Ben: Is it close. Evan: Not really. We have to head through these tunnels to the peak of the mountain where we can easily fly across the planet to the only civilzed place on the planet, Castle City, located just outside of King Octavian's castle. Ben: Well then we better get started. transforms. Catalyst: Catalyst starts running towards the center of the mountain. Evan: Careful. comes to a skidding stop and notcies a lake of acid in the middle of quarry in the tunnels. They used to mine for Quartz and Diamonds in these mines, but they dried up, so they left. The acid, which they had to pump out in order to mine the Quartz in this specific quarry, is no longer being pumped out, so it formed this lake. Gwen: I though you said the mines dried up? Evan: They did. Gwen: Then why is there a chunk or quartz left in the wall. Evan: Impossible. The mines dried up. How could... Kevin: Evan watch out! unknown soldier slashes his sword at Evan, who is almost knocked into the acid. Who is this guy? Evan: Perhaps I have been decieved. That's Lepitite. Catalyst: I thought it was Quartz Evan: No, the soldier works for the crime lord of the planet, named Lepitite. He must have been the one to blow up the mines and then must have paid someone to claim that the mines were dried up when all the Quartz and Diamonds was lost into the Acid Pools. Soldier: Your are correct! slashes his sword again at Evan who jumps up and kicks the soldier in the face. Evan then transforms. Eatle: EATLE! grabs to rocks and eats them and then fires his laser at the Soldier. Soldier: I need backup down here! he finishes, a bunch of Octavians come out from the Acid Pools and start attacking Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Gwen: Don't worry. fires two orbs of mana at an Octavian, knocking it into another one. Kevin: Who's worrying? absorbs the Quartz and punches three Octavians in the face. He finds himself back-to-back with Eatle. Eatle picks him up and swings him around, knocking out more of the Octavians. Catalyst: I'm coming guys. stats spinning around and spins through a bunch of Octavians before being knocking away by the Soldier. Soldier: Is that all you got? jumps at him from behind and picks him up, throwing him in the Acid Pools. Gwen: Kevin, you killed him! detransforming: He's an Octavian, these guys eat acid. Gwen: Oh. detransforming: Let's go. Kevin: There's no way to get across the Acid Pool. Evan: Why would we want to get across it when the other side is a dead end. We're going under. transforms. pH: PH Ben: Gotcha! transforms. (Ben): PH! Gwen: You guys can survive in that, but Kevin and I can't, so I'll use my mana. stepping into the mana bubble: I hope this over quickly, and I hope it doesn't smell too much. (Evan): It takes like ten seconds to get through and the smell isn't too bad. Kevin: Good! head through the acid pool and before they know it, they are on the other side. Glad that's over! detransforming: It's still early in the morning, so we can probably get to thetop by midday and rest in the shade. Gwen: We have to get going. We're wasting time, it's already 40 Celcius! detransforming: Woah, that's was the wierdest thing I've ever done. Evan: What swimming in acid, that's nothing! You should hear about the time that I had to rescue this guy from a giant Space Troll and... Ben: Yeah, whatever! Gwen: So where do you come from? Evan: I suppose I can tell you guys. while they are walking When I was a baby, my parents were Plumbers, so we lived on a far away planet. Well there was a war in the planet and I was captured by aliens. My parents refused to attack them becuase they threatened to kill me. In exchange for the end of the way, my parents agreed to let them take me. When the attackers were prepared to leave the planet forever, my parents stole me back and defeated their enemeies, ending the war in a different way then expected. They then decided they wanted me to be safe, so they put me up for adoption. I grew up with this one family from when I was 2 until I was 11. The only reason I know this story was because the people who adopted me told me. Then, when I was 11, we went on a vacation to Galvan, where I met Azmuth. I was so interested in Technology that Azmuth hired me. I helped him desing many of his creations. Ascalon, which both of us aren't proud of, the Unitrix, and eventually the Omnitrix. When I was 14, Azmuth started working on his Ultimatrix. He eventually gave the first edition to me when I was 15, and the next year, Albedo stole the second one and you eventually got it. of Flashback. So yadda, yadda, yadda, here I am now. Nothing really happened in the last 3 years. Speaking of Ascalon. [Evan takes his backpack of his back and reveals that he is the current owner of Ascalon. Ben: You had Ascalon this whole time? Evan: Yeah. Ben: Ever meet a guy named Lord Gemini. Evan: He helped desing the Omnitrix, didn't he? Ben: So that's a yes. Kevin: Here we are, the peak. What do you say we rest? Evan: I say that's great. Only one problem... Gwen: What? Evan: Him. points behind Gwen and when she turns around, She see Lepitite standing there. Evan transforms. Kinesis: KINESIS! sends a cloud of rocks at Lepitite, who sends wave of acid at the rocks which melts them. Ben: This the guy you were talking about transforms. Lodestar: LODESTAR Kinesis: Yes, it is. This is bad. sends a few ice blasts at Lepitite, but then Lepitite grabs him and throws him into the air. Using the metal in his armor, Ben is able to throw Lepitite in the air, too. Now, Kevin absorbs the rock and punches Lepitie into the ground across the peak. Lepitite: You guys are weak. I've yet to reveal my true power. charges at Kevin and grabs him and throws him down the side of the mountain. Gwen: No! Kevin! grabs him with her mana and pulls him back onto the peak. Kevin: Thanks Gwen! {He runs up to Lepitite and punches him. Kinesis begins firing an ice blast at Lepitite as well. Ben transforms.] Fouramrs: FOURARMS! runs up to Lepitite and picks him up, thowing him across the planet, back to where there ship origianlly landed. Well that takes care of that. detransforms. detransforming: Oh he'll be back. Eventually, but now we can relax. shakes a little bit and then collapses from the heat. Ben: EVAN! collapses, too, and eventually, Gwen and Kevin collapse along with them. Commercial barely conscious: Ugh, what happened crawls into the shade and stands up, ealing his back against the wall. He transforms Swampfire: Let's go guys. drags each one of them, one at a time, into the shade. They all wake up. Evan: What happened? Gwen: Ow, hot, I'm burning right now. Kevin: My back hurts. detransforming: You guys fell because of the heat. When I woke up I dragged you into the shade. Evan: Well, we have to get a move on. transforms. Chill: BIG CHILL! This should cool us down. Come on guys we have to fly. picks Ben, Gwen, and Kevin up and the four heroes fly into over the jungle. They are about halfway to the Castle Town when they see AA guns in the city that are firing at them. Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride. Ben, do you're thing. Ben: What, oh right. transforms. Chill (Ben): BIG CHILL grabs Gwen and Kevin and flies them into the city. Evan destrnaforms and grabs Ascalon and merges it with his Biotrix to create the Ascatrix. He slashes forward and cuts one of the AA guns in half, and then fires al aser out of the tip of Ascalon into the other gun. Evan: This should do the trick deforms the Ascatrix and puts Ascalon in his sling on his back. Ben now lands and drops of Gwen and Kevin, before detransforming. Kevin: Remind me to never do this again. Ben: Whatever, we got through their defenses. Now I say we storm the castle. Get it over with. Evan: That should be where the sword is. I think this is a good choice. transforms. 1337: LEET! creates a bunch of copies of himself and storms the castle. Come on Ben, what are you waiting for? Ben: Nothing. transforms. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! runs around in a circle around some Soldiers and knocks them down. Meanwhile, some of the 1337s punch some other soldiers. Gwen comes in a fires some mana orbs at some Soldiers and Kevin absorbs one of the Soldier's armor, giving him a green coating. He punches to more Soldiers and then heads for a door heading deeper in the caslte. Kevin: Come on, let's go! I have somewhere to be this evening! running to catch up: And where would that be? Kevin: My garage, fixing my car. sarcastically: Oh no, your car. Fasttrack: Catch me, if you can! runs deeper int othe castle and punches a few more soldiers along the way. He eventually gets to a darker section of the castle and finds a throne room with King Octavian sitting on the throne, holding the Shadow Sword in a speciallymade gauntlet. Octavian: I'm glad you have come. Now, Ben Tennyson, prepare to die. Fasttrack: You've never fought me before, so how do you know you can beat me? Octavian: But do you know if you can beat me? Fasttrack: I can beat anyone. runs up to the King, who knocks him away with the Sword. He jumps at Fasttrack and slashes his sword, sending a dark plasma wave at him. He gets up and runs across the room. Evan now comes in, detransformed, bearing the Ascatrix. Evan: Ben you can help, but I think this should be sword versus sword. Fasttrack: Agreed! starts running in a circle around him and then cuts across it and spins King Octavian around, allowing Evan to slash him with the Ascatrix a few times. King Octavians finally gets up and he and Evan exchange a few slashes with each other beofre Fasttrack comes back and spins him again. Octavian: You won't be able to do this forever, I haven't even broken a sweat. fires some dark plasma orbs at Evan who backflips in order to dodge them. Fasttrack attempts to spin him again, but he is knocked away by the Shadow Sword, casuing him to detransform into Ben. Gwen fires some orbs of mana at him, and Kevin punches him, but he fires a bunch or plasma orbs which counter both attacks. Face it, your weak compared to me. Evan: I'm weak, yes, but when I have the full power of Ascalon... uses Ascalon to turn himself into a full knight in shining armor. I'm unstoppable. uses Ascalon to fires energy beams at King Octavian which knocks him back. Octavian: Lucky shot! continues firing beams at him until eventually he is left on the ground unconscious. Evan deforms his knight form and the Ascatrix, too. He picks up the Shadow Sword. Evan: We make a good team. walking in: Yes, you do. That's one of the reasons I sent Ben, so you two could finally meet. Ben: Yeah, so what exactly is this Shadow Sword. Azmuth: It's one of the 4 Ancient Swords of Power. Combined with the Fire Sword, Ice Sword, and Ion Sword, and the Master Gauntlet, the bearer of the Swords is unstoppable. I still haven't figured out who could be trying to steal them. Every known villain is imprisoned. Evan: My research has, well, taken me to weird assumptions. I've calculated based on the fact that only certain people can wield the Gauntlet with all four sword at once, the person trying to steal the Swords is either me, or you. Ben: Why? The Biotrix Azmuth: Precisely why I think you should come back with me to Galvan. Ben: You can forget that... Evan: I'm coming with you guys. Kevin: What, no... Azmuth: No you are not... Ben: Yes he is, he's officially part of the team. Evan: Thanks Ben. Now can we, specfically me, go back the Earth after this really, really long time away from home. For like 18 years that is. Kevin: Yeah, just wait until you see what's been happening on Earth. four heroes share a laugh and board Azmuth's ship. Azmuth waits until the are out of sight before saying what needs to be said. Azmuth: You can come out now time-walker! appearing: You don't trust them, do you? sarcastically: No really... Paradox: You see Azmuth in our universe there are things called fatal flaws. Ben's is that he trusts people too much. Evan's is that he jumps to conclusions. You, unlike Ben, don't trust people at all, and unlike Evan, your fatal flaw will come back to get you in the end Azmuth: The new guy seems to be the one who will help Ben realize his destiny. Paradox: Yes, but he has more hidden than you may know. Now, If I may, I must be going. disappears. Azmuth: Typical Paradox. walks onto the ship and once the ship takes off, the four heroes are seen talking in the back section. Gwen: So, uh, you excited to go back to Earth? Evan: Actually I kinda am. Ben: Atleast we'll be able to relax for a while. stop talking until the ship is just outside of Earth's orbit. walking in: I believe we have a problem. Ben: What? poiting to an alien ship coming out of a wormhole.: That! episode ends with the ship coming fully out of the wormhole and then the four heroes are shown staring at what they just saw. The End Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Evan Ben's Aliens *Jetray *Swampfire *Armadrillo *pH *Quantinium *Humungosaur **Ultimate Humungosaur *Cannonbolt *Catalyst *pH (x2) *Lodestar *Fouramrs *Bigchill *Fasttrack Evan's Aliens *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Rath *Wreckingball *Eatle *pH *Kinesis *Bigchill *1337 Minor Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Paradox Villains *King Octavian *Octavians *Lepitite *Soldier *Unknown Aliens (at the end) Trivia *It is revealed that Evan can go some aliens that Ben can't. *This episode is a lead in to the second episode, Voyage Into the Dark Dimension. **It is unknown if this is going to be a recurring theme of episodes leading into each other, but it is unlikely since the rest of the Ben 10 Series with the exception of the two parts episode don't lead into each other *It is revealed that Evan might be hiding something. *This is the first episode to be fully written in any series by Paperluigi ttyd, yay me! *It is revealed that all villains known to Ben and Evan are currently locked up in prison. *Ben says that Wreckingball is just a rip-off of Cannonbolt, when in the real world, the creator actually intended this to be true. **This is also Wreckingball's first appearance on screen (Evan had transformed into him before but not obviously not onscreen since this is the first episode with Evan). *This is also Kinesis' first appearance __NOEDITSECTION__ |} Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Swords of Power Story Arc